1. Field
Embodiments relate to a deposition source, a deposition apparatus having the deposition source, and a method of forming a thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, deposition apparatuses are used to deposit thin films of various electronic parts, e.g., electronic and display devices such as semiconductors, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
For example, the OLED display device may include an organic emission layer formed by depositing an anode, one or more organic thin films, and a cathode on a substrate. The organic thin films may be formed in a high-vacuum chamber by a thermal deposition process. For example, the substrate may be placed at an upper portion of the high-vacuum chamber, and a deposition source may be provided at a lower portion of the high-pressure vacuum chamber. A powdered organic material contained in a crucible of the deposition source may be evaporated, the evaporated organic material being scattered in a gas form under high vacuum, and thus adhered to the substrate. The adhered organic material may be solidified to form a thin film on the substrate.